Little stories in the Little Shop part 2
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: Another collection of very random and short stories either pre musical or mid musical.
1. pre: he don't condescend

_**Author's note:** well here we are for part 2 many months later! I never intended to do a part 2 but upon cleaning up my files from last summer I discovered that I had a TON of completely finished or almost finished works I had just written for fun, for myself, or from a prompt. These are also all pre and mid musical. The time will be expressed in each. And you know this but I don't own Little Shop Of Horrors._

* * *

Up until Audrey's second week at Mushnik's Flower Shop she was able to keep her tardiness underway. She wasn't just late that day. The shop opened at 9:00. It was now well after 10:00. She sprinted across the street as fast as she was able to in her heels. Upon reaching the shop she grew hesitant. She knew what was about to happen. Slowly she opened the door. Seymour was behind the counter leaning on his elbows. Upon hearing the bell he glanced up. His eyes grew wide and he stood up straight. Audrey had experience with men and knew what he'd be saying.

Something along the lines of "_Gee finally you show up! About damn time!"_

"Oh Audrey, thank goodness," he said breaking her thoughts, "I was worried."

She stood stunned for a moment before she started forward.

"I'm sorry I'm late Seymour."

"_You should be! I'm not doing your job for you!"_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She stood stunned again. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine." She glanced around the shop. "Is Mr. Mushnik mad?"

"_Steaming mad! As he should be!"_

Seymour just shrugged.

She kept her eyes fixed on him with wonder as she moved to the coat rack to put down her bearings.

"Where is he?"

Seymour scratched the back of his neck in a nervous fidget. "He wanted some air so he went to take the order to St. Andrew's."

Audrey's jaw dropped and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"The funeral! Oh no no no I forgot! I was gonna come in early…" she trailed off covering her face with her whole hands.

"_Well you didn't, stupid! Now it's too late!"_

"No Audrey don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

Slowly she lowered her hands and looked at him. Unconsciously he was picking at his fingers. Seymour wasn't the best at building the arrangements, and would often make a mess of the glue.

"Did… did you do it?"

He moved his gaze down to the counter.

"_Guess I have to do your job too now huh?"_

Instead he didn't say anything. Still looking away he half smiled and shrugged again.

"Why?"

He looked up at her but said nothing. She felt stupid for asking this. Of course someone had to.

"Oh Seymour I'm so sorry. I shoulda…"

"_Just shut up!"_

"No no it's fine," he said, holding up his palm and smiling.

She bit her lip and began to fumble with her nails.

"Was Mr. Mushnik mad?"

Seymour shook his head. "No. I don't think he noticed." He smiled again and glanced down at his fingers. "I think I'm getting kinda good at those things." Still smiling sheepishly he glanced up. "I learned from the best."

She blushed. This entire affair startled her more than she could say. She showed up late to work, leaving him with an unmade order. Instead of insulting or hitting he had made it himself and was now complimenting her. None of this was like she thought.

"Seymour…" she bit her lip, "I'm really sorry I'm late."

"_Don't you ever do it again, bitch!"_

Seymour smiled. "It's okay. You're here now."


	2. pre: she's standing beside me

The cold air hit him immediately as he opened the door but he didn't mind. It was still a more welcoming place than the shop.

Seymour was used to being tormented by Mr. Mushnik. He had been scolding and insulting him since he was 11 years old. Half the time he even agreed with him. But today… today stung.

He took several steps away from the back door and stood by the brick. He pressed his forehead against it and felt the chill against his skin. Snow had accumulated at his feet, though after being tossed around on the dirty Skid Row street it was no longer white. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, but was unable to stop what was already coming. He turned his back against the brick and fell down to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

_He's right! He's right! _Seymour thought.

The sound of the passing cars, bums coughing, and train rattling drowned out most all else. So he didn't hear the back door open, or the sound of heels slowly step closer to him.

"Seymour?"

He opened his eyes startled. A pair of leopard print stilettos were in front of him. He rose his tear streaked face up to the sky. The sun shone just behind her head, illuminating her. She looked like an angel. Slowly she crouched down beside him. Her eyes were absolutely flushed with worry. His, however, were wide with amazement. Though on his cheeks were still the tears he had just shed, wetting his lashes and tinting his eyes red.

"Don't believe that," Audrey whispered.

"Huh?"

She somewhat smiled and moved from her crouching position so she was sitting right beside him.

"What Mista' Mushnik said. Don't believe any of it."

His mouth dropped ever so slightly. "What?"

She shook her head. "Because none'a it's true. None'a it. You are doing fine."

Seymour stared hard at Audrey. This seemed rather out of character for her. Audrey had a sense of caution when approaching men. It had been developed after years of getting hurt herself. But that wall had broken down with Seymour. She was his friend and he wouldn't be hurting her, not intentionally. After months of working together he had respected her, talked to her like a person, and admired her. He hadn't pulled any tricks. So talking to him came very natural, and she liked it. Seymour was her friend, and seeing her friend hurt, hurt her as well.

He moved his eyes away from hers and back at his hands in his lap. He didn't bother wiping the tears from his face, she could already tell he was crying. He found himself at a loss for words.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked.

Still looking away he nodded. "Yeah Audrey, I'm fine."

Several moments of silence followed as neither spoke a word. Audrey stayed in her place though. She wasn't leaving him, not now. She was standing beside him. She was always standing beside him. Even now in the cold March air, sitting on a wet, icy, sidewalk. He felt incredibly guilty for making her come out. She shouldn't have to worry about him. He could handle it, right?

She grabbed a small clump of snow and squished it through her fingers. She grabbed another and tossed it in her palms until it formed a snowball. Seymour watched her do this from the corner of his eye. Her fingers must be freezing.

"Are you ready to go back in?" she asked.

It took him a moment to respond. He shook his head.

"That's okay. Let me know when."

She hurled her snowball on the pavement like a bowling ball and they both watched it fall apart on impact. He opened his mouth to tell her not to worry about him, and how she should go inside to get warm, but she spoke first.

"I always hated winta'."

He turned his head toward her but said nothing. She wasn't watching him. She kept her eyes on the remains of the snowball.

"But it's almost ova' now."

"Huh?"

Audrey smiled and turned her face toward him. The cold air had tinged her nose pink.

"It'll be spring soon," she explained. She grabbed another clump of snow but let it fall through her fingers. "This'll all be gone, any day now. The pain will be ova' and we won't have to worry about a thing. We'll have escaped from this colorless…" she stopped herself, finding herself thinking out loud.

Seymour was bewitched by her. She was so incredibly beautiful and this had been obvious from the start. Why DID she come out? He noticed her suddenly shivering and began to rise to his feet. She glanced up at him surprised and with a hint of concern as she too began to rise. With his sleeve he began to wipe his eyes and cheeks.

"You sure you're alright?"

Keeping his eyes away, he nodded. Had he looked up he would've seen that the look of uncertainty and melancholy was being mirrored on her face. She walked ahead of him to the door but didn't move to open it. Stepping to follow he put his hand on the knob and hesitated.

"Don't believe him, Seymour."

Slowly he moved his gaze to her face. She was now smiling.

"You're a great fella'."

Although the cold air had chilled him to the bone, he felt suddenly warm as he pushed open the door.


	3. pre: take the blame part two

_If you have read my stories in the past this will seem familiar. This same story is in my other Little Stories In The Little Shop but from Audrey's perspective instead._

* * *

Mr. Mushnik was really in a mood. Normally no matter how mad he got Audrey was never burned. He had a soft spot for her and would normally turn to the punching bag with glasses he had instead. Today she was not so lucky. She was late yet again and after an entire morning of wondering and stressing she finally showed up.

The bell tinkled and Seymour breathed a deep sigh of relief. In she stepped with a smile that was clearly manufactured.

"Good morning," she said in an attempt to sound chipper.

Seymour could see through this facade. She was very tired and had dark circles under her eyes almost mirroring her dark eyeshadow. Mr. Mushnik wasn't as observant.

"Nice of you to show up!" he jested with frustration.

Seymour watched helplessly as the smile fell from her face. She glanced at the clock and flinched as if she were in pain.

"Dear God, Audrey! You live right across the street?! Is it too much to expect you to be on time?!"

Seymour watched on helplessly. He saw her face fall down to the floor and her bite her lip.

"No sir," she whispered.

Mr. Mushnik wasn't done. Seymour could see him winding up, almost standing over the cowering Audrey. She looked so small and meek.

_Leave her alone! _Seymour wanted to scream.

"9:00 means 9:00! I'm not doing anybody favors here!"

She chewed on her lip and kept her eyes on the floor. "No Mista Mushnik."

_Stop it! Leave her alone!_

"God what has gotten into you lately?!"

Seymour's heart began to break as he saw her start to cry. Her face scrunched in disbear before she let out a whimper.

_No! Don't hurt her!_

"I'm sorry sir," she blubbered. She moved her hands over the rest of her face and Seymour saw her shoulders begin to shake. He felt as if he himself was broken in two.

_Not Audrey! Never Audrey!_

Her wails began to fill the shop. Seymour was turned to ice as he stood back completely helpless. What could he do? He couldn't fight. Mr. Mushnik hurt him all the time, he was used to it. But watching him hurt Audrey struck him more than any blow.

_Hurt me instead! _He nearly screamed. _Yell at me! Say I'm a slob! Tell me I'm worthless! Just don't hurt her!_

And that's when he noticed a box of pots on the counter.

CRASH

Both Mr. Mushnik and Audrey jumped at the sound. Seymour briefly glanced down at the shattered brown clay bits on the linoleum. Her crying had stopped in surprise. He tried to look guilty.

"I'm sorry sir," he said attempting to actually sound it.

"Krelborn!"

Mr. Mushnik stepped away from Audrey and trudged toward him. She had stopped crying. She was staring at him wide and bewildered. He had to repress smiling. Mr. Mushnik had forgotten his beef with her. It had worked.

"I hope you know that's coming out of your paycheck!"

"Yes sir."


	4. pre: before Audrey

_Author's note: I wrote this story some time last year and was saving it for pride month. Because I've always headcanoned Seymour to be demi, this was my attempt at expressing that_

* * *

There was no such thing as comfort when it came to Skid Row. Even with the weather. The springs were damp, the winters were a frozen wasteland, and the summers felt like an oven. Seymour wiped his brow and contemplated whether or not to prop the front door open. It might bring in a breeze. But then he wouldn't be able to hear the bell. His thoughts were interrupted by this exact occurrence, and he glanced up.

Her hair was a dirty blonde that reminded Seymour of mustard. It was up in some sort of heavily sprayed and faux curled updo. Her shoulders were exposed by her tight off the shoulder blouse, and her skirt was very very short. Stepping into the shop she looked Seymour up and down and made a satisfied grin as if to say, "this'll be too easy."

Still holding his broom he glanced at the back office door, wondering if Mushnik had heard the bell or if he should just handle the sale himself.

"Gee it sure is hot outside," she sighed fanning herself with her heavily polished nails.

Seymour glanced back at her and gave her a polite smirk.

"It's a nice day for going to the beach," she stated, "if only there was one nearby."

She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"Can I help you find anything ma'am?"

She slightly scowled and pursed her lips. That wasn't the response she was expecting or used to. She stepped forward.

"You can call me Lyla. What's your name?"

Seymour was uncomfortable with how close she had moved but said nothing about it.

"Seymour."

"That's cute, how old are you?"

He wondered what this had to do with anything.

"19."

"19? I would've guessed older."

"Is there anything I can help you find?"

She turned her back on him and took several steps toward a display.

"Don'tcha just love roses?" She ran her nail against the crimson petal and looked at him.

He wanted to say no. That they were over glamorized. While beautiful as they were, the thorns were a real pain. But Mr. Mushnik wouldn't like him to say that. He smiled and nodded.

Lyla picked up the bouquet. "I'll take these."

Seymour watched as she strutted over to the counter and laid them down. "How much?"

"A dollar."

Her lips formed a pout. "A dollar? That's a lot. I don't know if I have that much."

She kept staring at Seymour until he answered. "I'm sorry."

She turned back to the bouquet and trailed her finger. "No one's ever bought me flowers before."

She looked over her shoulder at him and waited for him to respond. Feeling he must he stated, "I'm sorry."

"Well…" she turned back to the roses and sighed dramatically. "I just really wish someone would."

He didn't respond and she peeked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at her blankly. This had to have been going over his head. She tried another approach.

"Did you grow any of these yourself?" she asked taking a few steps toward him until they were almost toe to toe.

"Umm… not the flowers but I do grow plants."

"Gee Seymour, you are really smart. You must know everything about plants."

She was expecting him to scoff playfully, or at least to blush, but he continued to stare at her blankly.

"You must buy your girl all the flowers in the shop."

He didn't respond and stared blankly.

"Do you have a girl, Seymour?"

He shook his head.

"It's a shame, you are so sweet."

Seymour was naive but beginning to pick up on what she had in mind. With one hand she reached out and caressed the hair by his ear and he flinched away. She noticed and pulled her hand back.

"Hey, it's okay." She reached out again and tried a more innocent approach by running it on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and took a step away scowling at the ground. She was making him uncomfortable. He wanted her to leave.

"It's okay Krelborn, I'll take it from here."

He looked up at Mr. Mushnik who had seen the last few moments of this exchange. To his surprise he didn't look mad at Seymour, more confused.

"Go clean up the back."

Seymour didn't hesitate, but grabbed his broom and scurried through the swinging door.

"What a pretty girl," Mushnik later stated.

Seymour was sweeping again, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground looking up only to speak.

"I suppose, sir."

Mr. Mushnik crossed his arms. "Did you not notice?"

"Oh I noticed."

It hadn't occurred to him until then that Seymour really didn't talk about girls. He never saw any around either. Seymour was at the age when he normally would be dating.

"Do you like girls, Seymour?"

Seymour paused his sweeping for a moment and glanced up. He gave a halfhearted shrug.

"I guess so sir."

Mr. Mushnik sighed. "Do you… like boys?"

Seymour looked up abruptly. This startled him to hear this from Mr. Mushnik.

"Sir?"

Mr. Mushnik shook his head and waved his hand. "Forget it."

Seymour had seen what Lyla was doing. He'd heard words like hers before from the other women who would sometimes stand on street corners and ask him for a date. There were sweet things they said to try to convince him, things he never heard otherwise. But it never worked. Seymour knew love wasn't their motive, so it was all nothing but white noise. Maybe when he found someone else, someone with a connection it wouldn't be white noise. It would be music.

Over 4 years after this innocent, Seymour's blonde friend and coworker bustled into the shop holding her coat closed and chattering her teeth.

"Gee it's cold outside," she stammered.

Seymour looked up from the plant he was tending to in the window. "Hi Audrey!"

She smiled at him genuinely and moved toward the coat rack. The weather was much more brisk now and she was covered up more than usual. She was wearing a thick sweater and held it close. She crossed her arms and hunched.

She turned toward him and started toward the window, glancing at his plant.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

He looked down. "These, ummm, flowers need more sunlight than the others. I thought they could go up here. Does it look bad?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Not bad at all."

He blushed. "It's not as nice as you could've done, Audrey."

She scoffed playfully. "Seymour you are really smart. You must know everything about plants."

He bit back a smile as his heart fluttered.


	5. post: deleted section of Krelborn

This drabble was originally part of my fic "Krelborn" which I ended up cutting. So it is told by Seymour in first person. I didn't use it but liked it enough to keep it.

* * *

Leaving Skid Row changed Audrey. Back in the bland city she was the sole beacon of light in such a dark place. But now that the rest of her world was full of light she radiated it. She giggled and laughed. I didn't realize just how much I loved her laugh until I got to hear it every single day. Mirth was scarce on Skid Row, but free for the taking somewhere green. She sang a lot too. Doing the dishes, along to the radio in the car, or just for the heck of it. She had a beautiful voice. And she danced. Sometimes caught up in the song she sang she'd drop what she was doing and grab me by the arms, spinning me around. I could never dance, not even here, but she knew no difference. She laughed at my clumsy and robotic movements. She'd spin and twist during the fast songs, and rest her head on my shoulder during the slow ones. She had changed, and I got to fall in love with her all over again.

Calling Audrey my wife was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was the only thing I ever loved. Until our kids were born.


	6. pre: that little development

This story was prompted by a message sent to me anonymously on Tumblr:

**_"I'll take you to that little development you dreamed about" When do you think Audrey told Seymour about that?_**

I didn't have an answer so I wrote this

* * *

About a week into her career as a floral consultant, Audrey had understood that there wasn't much to do, and that the hours were long. That was when she began to bring in her magazines. Still closed up by her own shyness, she would spend lots of time entrapped by these pictures.

"Whatcha got there, Audrey?" Seymour asked.

She looked up from her page and smiled politely. She closed the cover and held it for him to read. But she didn't say anything. Although she liked Seymour and he had shown her nothing but kindness, being closed up around men had developed over time. It was safer that way.

Seymour saw a page of the magazine about two weeks later. It was open on the counter in front of her and Audrey was leaned forward on her elbows.

"Some refrigeration would be nice," she murmured to herself.

Seymour looked up, hearing her quiet voice. "What?"

Audrey spun the magazine around on the counter for it to be facing him. She tapped her ruby nail.

"A refrigerata'. That's what we need for the shop. The flowa's would last so much longa'."

He picked up the page and glanced at it. There was a picture of a refrigerator in the right hand corner of a page, but his eyes had trailed along. He noticed another drawing of a family sitting at a kitchen table. He noticed the wife. She was blonde with lipstick and she was laughing. Seymour could swear, she looked almost like… Audrey. The man sitting next to her was tall and buff with a crop of brown hair. And for a brief moment Seymour fantasized it was himself.

Suddenly embarrassed, he handed the magazine back.

Winter came in the weeks that followed. To Seymour and Audrey it felt colder than normal, even if the temperatures in Skid Row were never complacent.

"I just wish there was more green," Audrey said. Her eyes were locked on her page.

Seymour rubbed his hands together trying to bring heat into them.

"Winter can't last forever."

Audrey shook her head. "No, but even in the summa'time there's no green here."

Her eyes moved from her page around the room full of greenery.

"Have you eva' wanted a garden, Seymour?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Me too." She moved her eyes back to her page and hesitated before handing it off to him completely.

There was a picture of a house with a rainbow cascade of a garden.

"That's nice."

She leaned forward on her arms. "What would you grow?"

He put it down and thought. "Gee, I don't know. I've never had a garden before." He thought back to his plants currently wilting in coffee pots in his basement. "I'd take even a yard."

Audrey smiled. "A yard would be nice." She picked up the magazine again and buried her nose. "With green grass."

This fantasy to Seymour remained abstract until Audrey shined more light on it much later. By then the snow had just started to melt, and sat in grey heaps around the curb. But it was just nice enough to stand outside. And that's where they were. On their lunch break sitting on the back steps of the shop.

"But if you could leave Skid Row, where would you go?"

Seymour thought back. "I don't know, I have nothing to compare it to."

"Just imagine somewhere."

Seymour felt the spring air on his face. "Somewhere with air."

Audrey giggled.

"No, I mean…" he smiled and snickered at his vague obvious response. "Fresh air. Lots of fresh air."

Audrey gazed off. "That'd be nice."

"What about you?"

She spread out her legs in front of her and jiggled her toes. "Somewhere with lots of green grass."

Seymour nodded. She often mentioned this color.

"What else?"

She kept her gaze away and her face began to shine. "It doesn't have to be fancy. Just, a little street in a little suburb. A little development far far from urban Skid Row."

She was still beaming. Seymour felt uneasy. He didn't like the thought of Audrey leaving and having to be without her.

"Everybody has the same little lawn out front and the same little flagstone patio out back," she was speaking fast. As if she had this thought before, and was reciting a dream. "All the houses are so neat and pretty…"

She stopped herself and snapped back. Suddenly embarrassed with how open she was being she tucked her chin in her jacket collar.

"With lots of green grass?" Seymour asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Where is this?"

Audrey thought. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

She nodded. Seymour pondered this and too gazed off. He could see it too now.

"Somewhere that's green?"

Audrey's face brightened. "Yeah. Yeah. Somewhere that's green."


	7. pre: anonymous Tumblr hc

This is from March 1 2019. I had received an anonymous hc on Tumblr and it made me laugh so I decided to write it:

_"One day Audrey was complaining that the glue on one of her arrangements wasn't going to dry in time. Seymour said "I guess it'll have to be a blow job" and starts blowing on the glue hoping it would dry quicker. Audrey laughed so hard that she started crying and Seymour couldn't understand what was so funny."_

* * *

Audrey chewed on her lip in stress, unaware her lipstick was quickly vanishing beneath her teeth. She stepped back and sprayed the lilies with the glue and sighed. With her other hand she reached into a bag of glitter on the table and began to shower the flowers.

"I'm sorry Seymour," she said, too ashamed to look at him. "I don't think it's going to dry in time. I'm sorry."

Seymour stepped up beside her and admired her creation. He was consistently amazed with what she created, no matter how lame she thought it to be. This one was rushed but still looked beautiful.

"It'll be fine," he said gently. He wanted to take the nerves away from her and flashed a crooked smile. "I'll just give them a blowjob."

The can of glue fell from Audrey's grip and made a loud CLANG on the floor as it bounced, and began to roll along the linoleum. She turned over her shoulder. Her expression threw Seymour off. Somewhere a mix between shock and confusion.

"W-what?"

He felt flustered. "Just kinda…" he leaned forward and exhaled strongly on the lilies. "Ya know, a blowjob."

Audrey tried to cover her face with her free hand, but Seymour saw her smiling and begin to blush red. "Ohhhhhh."

It started out as a snicker, then evolved to a giggle. Within a moment she was clutching the counter for support as she laughed. Seymour stood back in awe. He knew she wasn't laughing at his joke, not really. But he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of accomplishment in making Audrey laugh when she was so stressed.

"Oh God." She snorted and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, leaving a small trail of black mascara. Audrey inhaled and exhaled sharply several times, attempting to compose herself.

With both hands she grabbed the vase and turned, handing them off to Seymour.

"Thanks Seymour."

He looked down at the arrangement. "Does a blowjob mean something else too?"

Audrey said nothing but nodded. She bit her lip trying to hold in her smile.

"Is it anything bad?"

"KRELBORN!" He heard bellowed from the front of the shop.

With one hand Seymour gripped the doorknob to leave. Audrey had turned and already started on the next bouquet.

"Audrey what's a blowjob?"

Audrey turned over her shoulder, thought for a brief moment and replied, "I'll show you some time."

* * *

March 2 I received another anonymous Tumblr message:

_"That fic was hilarious! You actually made me cry with laughter! Now I'm getting such an image in my head of Seymour telling Mushnik that Audrey is gonna show him what one is XD"_

So I decided to write a part two

* * *

"Mr. Mushnik what's a blowjob?"

Mr. Mushnik had been attempting to swallow a glassful of water but at this question it came back up and he sputtered. "W-what?"

Seymour was suddenly embarrassed. "A blowjob."

He rubbed the heel of his hand against his temple. "Ah geez kid, where'd you even hear that term? I thought you didn't get out much."

He turned red and looked away. "From Audrey."

"Audrey told you?"

Seymour nodded.

"When… what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything," He smiled, "but she said she'd show me sometime."

Mr. Mushnik sat back in his chair and gazed off.

"What is it sir?"

He started laughing. "Well I guess it means something else than I thought it did."

"What makes you say that?"

He shook his head.

"Wouldn't she show me?"

Mr. Mushnik opened his newspaper and disappeared behind it. "You can only dream, Krelborn."

Seymour pondered this and smiled. "Is it something nice?"

"Get back to work."


	8. pre: sweet and good and beautiful

_Author's note: I always liked this short snip bit I wrote, but never had anywhere to put it. It didn't quite fit with "A Child Of The Street" and I never got around to writing the right sequel. So here it is. This is meant to take place the summer Seymour started working for Mushnik. **Seymour was 11 years old here**_

* * *

Besides being his one glimpse at the outside world, Seymour hated the front window. The dirty Skid Row street wasn't much of a view. Unchanging from day to day aside from the bums, reminding him exactly where he was stuck. Even if he hadn't worked there long. The flowers on the front ledge had to constantly be arranged and rearranged. And no matter how many times he washed it, it was never clean.

Seymour stood on the inside ledge, nearly against the window with a cloth in his hand, stretching himself as much as he could. Would he ever be getting any taller? Grunting he took a small step back to observe his work, or lack of. That's when he saw her.

There was a girl outside. Seymour had obviously seen girls before. Dozens had passed by the home a day. Women constantly came in the shop. But she was… different somehow. His heart beat hard in his chest.

She was passing by the shop and had stopped in her tracks. She wasn't looking at Seymour. She didn't even notice him. Behind the glare of the window Seymour knew he must be invisible. Instead she was looking at the ledge several feet to his left. There sat a large arrangement. A cascade of rainbows. The look on her face changed to one of enchantment. She outstretched her hand slightly and took several steps forward. She was so close now, nearly touching the glass.

Gosh she was pretty. She looked to be the same age or just slightly older than he was. 12 maybe? Rather tall but her mouselike features revealed her youthfulness. Her hair was just past chin length and a very soft blonde color.

Her smile grew as if she were giddy and she moved her hand to her mouth. After several moments she lowered her hand to her heart. The look on her face was one of dreamy satisfaction as she was entranced by green. She cocked her head to the side and pressed her lips together before continuing onward. Seymour watched her pass by him but he was unable to move. She stopped in her tracks again. Glancing over her shoulder she looked once more at the arrangement. Seymour saw her sigh. Moving her eyes back over she stopped. She was looking right at him. Could she see him? She must. Her large brown eyes were looking right at his face. And to Seymour's complete surprise, she smiled at him. Seymour remained frozen as she continued onward. It wasn't until the window obstructed his vision that he was able to move. Scrambling off the counter as fast as he could, he sprinted across the shop to the door, flung it open and ran right out into the street. But she was gone.


End file.
